The Love Boat
by iorwen
Summary: The freighter comes and they're rescued. Tight,crowded, closed and sweaty space leads to Jacket smut.


**Title: **The Love Boat

**Rating: **N/C-17

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Lost or its characters

The freighter wasn't as roomy as Juliet had anticipated. The crowd of survivors and crew mingled together over flowing champagne and loud music.

"The Love Boat it ain't," a southern drawl yelled into her ear.

Juliet looked up and into Sawyer's face and smiled.

"Not exactly, no," she said.

He continued talking to her but between the noise of the celebration and her distracted thoughts, she didn't hear him.

"Have you seen Jack?" she asked.

"What?" Sawyer screamed before a drunken Hurley came smashing into them, slapping Sawyer on the back.

"Dudes!" he cried before rushing past them.

"Jack," she repeated but he still couldn't hear her.

"Jack!" she screamed so loud she thought she tore her vocal chords.

Sawyer nodded and began to tell her something but it was no use. She shook her head violently before Sawyer gave up, grabbed her by the shoulders and spun her around.

Jack was talking to the Captain of the boat, his body still tense, him mind still racing with possibilities. Still playing hero, still being the leader. His blue t-shirt clung to his muscles, a little damp from his body heat, the temperature rising in the boat with every passing hour. Juliet licked her lips before he noticed her staring. Their eyes locked and he gave her a sly smile. She tilted her head and raised her eyebrow up at him. He motioned with his head for her to make her way down the small corridor to her left. She nodded her understanding and began to make her way. Jack cut his conversation with the Captain and fought his way through the crowd.

"We did it," Kate told him, blocking his way.

"Yeah," he said running his hand over his head to the back of his neck where it rested at the nape.

"So what will be the first thing you do when you get home?" she asked twirling her brown locks around her finger as she gazed up at him.

"Um," he said, straining past her shoulder to try and spot Juliet.

"I don't know actually," he said trying to cut their discussion short.

"I know what I'm going to do," she said with a mischievous smile.

"That's nice," he said absentmindedly and walked past her. She spun around with a confused look on her face.

"Gave you the brush off huh Freckles?" Sawyer asked coming up behind her.

"Shut up Sawyer!" Kate cried before grabbing his hand and pulling him into a corner.

….

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Juliet said as she stepped out from the darkened hallway.

The noise was less audible where they now stood, the distant hum of the ship's motors soothing the atmosphere.

Jack smiled softly, "It's a pretty big crowd in there," he told her.

"And you're a pretty popular guy, Jack," she replied.

"Yeah well," he said his hands in his pockets, eyes down on the floor shyly.

"Jack," Juliet said, her voice rising slightly as she drew out his name.

"Yes Juliet?" he asked, his eyes meeting hers once again.

"Are you going to stand there all night making small talk?" she inquired.

"Huh?" he questioned.

"Did you ask me to come here," she said taking a step closer to him, her hand running up his chest and to the back of his neck, "To this dark, quiet spot, to chat?"

Jack looked at her, their faces inches apart. He licked his lips as he stared at hers. Her hand drew his face closer and she leaned into him, whispering in his ear.

"You're not going to tease me all night are you?" she asked him as her body tantalizingly slid over his before she stepped back.

Jack didn't need anything more than that. Her body leaning against the freighter's wall, her chest heaving, her eyes pouring over him in lust, was invitation enough. He crashed into her, their lips grazing over one another's in a mad passion, biting, bruising, licking, and sucking.

How long did they want this? From the moment he ran her body against his, a broken plate at her neck? Juliet grew wet just thinking of that moment, his hard body behind her as he held her flush against him.

When did he first want her? The moment she softened, cracking as she told him she wasn't used to death. When she asked if he was trying to make her feel better and he denied her. Her face soft in sadness, her piercing blue eyes begging for more as his hand slid over her arm.

Jack grew hard as Juliet ran her fingers under his shirt, scrapping at the flesh of his back, pulling him closer to her. He lifter her up and sat her on a ledge, balancing her precariously on the narrow width, pushing her forward so her legs spread open for equilibrium. She watched as he slowly pulled her pants and panties down her legs until they were completely off. His fingers traced their way up her slender legs to the inside of her thighs, making Juliet's heart pump harder and her breath grow shallow.

Jack slid his hands under Juliet's thighs and spread her legs even wider so she had to clings to the edge of the ledge to keep from falling. She knew she was completely on view to him, and soaking wet, wetter than she ever had been before. He breathed her in before running the tip of his tongue along her pulsating pussy. She whimpered at his first touch and felt him smile against her.

"Jack," she gasped and he lifted his head to her and kissed her. Juliet could smell and taste her own juices on him, driving her wild as she pushed him back down. He put her legs over his shoulders and went to work, flicking his tongue along her lips, exploring the folds of her pussy as Juliet pushed his head in further, lifting her hips into his face as she moaned for more.

Jack's tongue worked faster and harder over her clit before grabbing her ass cheeks and pushing his tongue hard into her. Juliet exploded as waves rippled through her body. Jack licked and sucked every drop of her before unzipping himself. He was so hard when he pulled himself out, wrapping Juliet's legs around his waist. He didn't wait for her to come down from her orgasm before entering her, making her scream and shudder against him. He thrust hard, pulling his length nearly completely out before slamming back inside, her back smacking against the wall each time with a loud thud.

It was a release for both of them, months of fear and the unknowing, of being put together in insane circumstances. It was all pouring out in screams and grunts Jack pounding her with his frustrations as she grinded hers against him. Their tongues swept across skin, necks, cheeks, lips. She bit into his shoulder as she rode out another orgasm before he slammed her hard from the pain, into the wall. He held her their, pinned and unable to move, sinking his hand into the flesh of her hips and thrust deep up into her before spilling his seed.

Jack still held Juliet against the wall; long after it was over, she was aware of their mingled juices running out and over her leg, his jeans absorbing some of the liquid. She didn't care. It was a quick, hard fuck but she needed it, they both did. There would be time for lovemaking later. And as he set her down softly, running his hand gently over her cheek bone and across her bruised lips, she knew there would be lots of it. Maybe it really was a love boat after all.


End file.
